


Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Caring Tord, Depression, Even if you don't like it, Fluff, Great., I think?, It's OBVIOUSLY not canon, It's not based on irl characters either, M/M, No Smut, They're p cute, This was going to be a song fic, Ya gotta admit, and I'm going to stop now, and now it's not even a one shot anymore, but it became this, cute gay fluff, i dont know how to write dat stuff, since i dont know how to, smol Tom, someone help me with tagging, these two are cute together, tomtord - Freeform, uuhh...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Tom wishes he died in the snow that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction so please don't judge meeee ^.^

It was a cold night. Snow fell from the sky like stars as a lone man walked on the footpath. His face was downcast and shivering. He knew he should’ve worn something warmer than his normal baggy pants and blue hoodie with an addition of fluffy blue ear muffs.

He looked around to see no one else walking these cold treacherous paths. His feet were aching and numb from the snow that had seeped through his sneakers. _He couldn’t keep doing this anymore. He just can’t._

He looked back down and followed the footpath until he got to a corner. He turned and continued walking. His eyes were completely glued to the white floor in front of him since he knew that the footpath would lead to the crummy hotel room he called home.

He couldn’t help but wonder how much longer until the money he ~~stole~~ borrowed from his parents would finally run out and he wouldn’t be able to afford anything. He was a man of little skill and even little to no friends. The closest person he had ever known died a year or two ago which left him with distant friends of that one friend. Which wasn’t fun.

He was knocked out of his daze when he walked straight into some stranger and slipped on the ice below his feet and fell straight onto his bottom while his hands flailed out to support his upper half. He could feel tears gathering in his hollowed eyes as he felt his entire lower half and hands get shocked from the sudden coldness before a voice rang out from above him.

“Are you okay?” It was a such an inviting voice with such a nice accent that Tom couldn’t help but look up at the man.

They wore a red coat with warm looking pants and some of the softest looking hair Tom had ever seen that was shaped into horns on the top of his head. What got to the boy most was that he looked concerned.

 _Oh no. Another person's life you’ve ruined._ He heard his inner voice speaking and felt a lone tear glide down his cheek.

“S-sorry. I-I should’ve b-been watching w-where I-I was walking.” _Can’t even talk correctly. Can you even stand up?_ Tom carefully stood back up trying not to slip down again, not noticing the extended hand trying to help him.

“It’s perfectly fine. I just really need to know if you’re okay.” Tom looked up to the Norwegian as he stood up realizing that the other man had an inch or two more in height.

His mind finally processed what the stranger had said and wanted with all his right mind to spill out all the things that had happened for the past few years and how he just _can’t take it anymore_ before he heard his inner voice again. _Oh great. You wanna play the pity card now?_

“I-I’m fine.” He looked away trying not to be attracted to the emotions playing on the man’s face. Of course, the other man didn’t notice since his eyes didn’t really have pupils.

“You look sorta cold. Do you have anywhere nice to stay?” Before he could stop himself, his head shook _no_ even though he wanted to say _yes_ so badly. _I knew it. You ARE playing the pity card. Pathetic._

The man gave a sad look to the shivering Brit before holding a hand out.

“You can stay with me if you’d like.” He gave a warm smile to Tom. He thought about the options of following a stranger going from kidnappings to rape before taking his arm. _Not like there’s anything to go back to._

They walked through the cold roads together which made the night seem a little brighter than the eyeless man remembered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After a taxi drive that Tom was surprised he could pay for before remembering that the man he now knew as Tord payed for it ( _Another thing you’re leeching off of this man_ ), they arrived at a normal looking house with yellow walls with a red roof. Tord stepped out of the taxi first after thanking the driver before holding the door open for Tom with a smile on his face that seemed to make Tom slightly smile for the first time in a long time.

As Tom stepped out he walked out of the way so that Tord could say something to the driver before closing the door and letting the taxi drive away. He held out a hand for Tom again and they again held hands which made Tom feel warm.

They walked up to the house and Tom looked around the place taking in the scenery while Tord unlocked the door. He looked down as he realized Tord wasn’t the only one living there.

“Edd! I have someone I’d like you to meet!” Tom couldn’t help but cower at the fact he’s already meeting someone else. Of course, since he was scared, he unknowingly cuddled Tord’s side in attempt to seem smaller. This just caused Tord to chuckle and  wrap the arm on Tom’s side around the man.

Edd walked over from one of the rooms on the left and looked over to Tom which caused him to cuddle closer to Tord while still keeping an eye on Edd like a like a little child. Edd raised his eyebrow at Tord who just smiled keeping his arm around the boy.

“This is Tom. He’s a bit shy though…” He looked down to Tom who seemed to be blushing trying to look away. Edd chuckled at the sight.

“Well, I’m not going to keep you there. Feel free to roam around!” Edd gestured to the surroundings before walking away. Tom looked up to Tord expectantly before realizing their position and quickly getting out of it. Tord smiled at him.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I-I shouldn’t have done that without asking” Tord stopped smiling as he realized the tears gathering in Tom’s eyes. He crouched slightly so that they were slightly eye to eye before raising his hand (noting that Tom flinched at his hand) and wiping away his tears.

“Tom, there’s no reason to be sorry, so don’t be” He gave Tom a warm smile which was returned back to him. He stood back up and took a gentle hold of his hand. “Come on. You can sleep on my bed tonight.”

Tom couldn’t help but feel guilty that Tord was giving up so much for him. _He’s doing it out of pity. You’ll be out by morning and he’ll be perfectly fine without you like he’s always been before meeting you._ Tom tried to cast the thought out but couldn’t help feeling hopeless.

They were soon at Tord’s room which let relief blow through Tom since he hoped he wouldn’t have to meet any other people. He was about to walk over to the bed before remembering is wet clothes and just standing there. Tord noticed his discomfort and went to get something from one of his drawers. He pulled out a red hoodie and black tracksuit pants with some boxers.

“You can wear these while we wait for your clothes to dry overnight.” He laid the clothes on his bed for Tom and went to the corner of the room to look away. Tom of course felt uncomfortable with Tord there but it was the best he could get from Tord.

After changing he told Tord that he was dressed who looked back to Tom. The hoodie was baggy on him which covered his hands and reached mid-thigh. To Tom, it felt awkward with the fact he was wearing someone else’s boxers. Tord just smiled sweetly and gestured to the bed for Tom to lay down. He was hesitant at first before looking to his discarded clothes and picking them up. He looked up to Tord wondering what to do with them before Tord took them from him and walked out of the room.

This left Tom to a comfortable silence in his room which was slightly awkward with the fact he was still standing. Tord came back without the clothes and gestured to his bed. Tom looked to his bed before looking back up to Tord. The man was still gesturing to his bed so he got under the covers and looked to Tord. The Norwegian was next to the bed and tucked him in which confused Tom.

He started walking out of the room which caused Tom to panic a bit.

“W-wait!” Tord looked back to the man who was now sitting up on the bed feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I-I know t-that this i-is a bit much t-to ask b-but can you stay w-with me?” Tom looked like a frightened child who had been plagued with nightmares for a week- which Tord was scared of finding out the answer to that. Tord decided to walk up to the bed and get into it next to Tom.

They faced each other- a choice embarrassingly made by Tom- throughout the night with Tom snuggled into his chest. It kept Tom warm and helped him forget about the everlasting cold that seemed to follow him around as darkness over took him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month or two since Tom had moved in and stayed happily with Tord in his room. Moving in wasn’t that hard since all he needed to bring was a few clothes and a guitar named Susan.  Tord was concerned with how small the amounts of items were but decided not to question it.

Tom had met Matt- albeit rather reluctantly- who was another housemate of theirs. Tom was pleased with how life was going- even though he still had his bad days. The bad days would probably be everyday if he didn’t see Tord and hear him say such nice things about him but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was just a nuisance to them and that they were just doing it out of pity. The feeling grew every day until he couldn’t take it .

Tord walked into their now shared room to find Tom quietly sitting there with tears streaming down his face and dropping onto his lap.

“Min elskede what’s wrong?” Tord crouched in front of the crying man with a look of worry on his face. He noticed how Tom was trying to stop anymore tears from dropping while trying to shake off the ones that remain which worried him even more.

“Y-you don’t want me here anymore d-do you.” He tried to use his serious voice which seemed to constantly crack. Tord couldn’t focus on how cute he looked. All he could focus on was what he said.

“What? Min kjære why would you think that?” He looked eye to eye with the tearful brit with worry.

“T-the only r-reason I’m h-here is b-because I a-accidently walked into y-you and-and the o-only reason you took m-me to here i-is because you f-felt sorry f-for me and y-you hate m-me for staying so l-long and taking so m-much from you without g-giving anything b-back a-and y-you h-hate me for that!”

Tom was now crying freely in front of Tord not caring about how he thought a hateful expression would overcome Tord’s face before smirk came afterwards while Tord says _I guess I don’t have to explain it to you then,_ before shoving him out the door of the house, throwing his belongings with him.

Instead, he got a hug which silenced the crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I have memorized most of the Norwegian words used for Tord from the amount of TomTord trash I read XD  
> I dunno really. I might make this a series?  
> I was tired as hell when i made this. A few lines in of reading and i akready found a mistake


End file.
